board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Pearl Fey
:-) I figured it out! The Pearl Fey Awards 3 (with help from Mystic Maya) enohP - First to Post Here Award soccerfan08 - Crystal "K" Biolizard28 - Favorite User Award DragonsFury - Fangs of the Dragon Award Zephyr Phoenix - Mr. Nick in a Breeze Statuette snowcampsoldier - Mountain Man's Axe Award GANON1025 - Bronze "hm" TrueFanatic - Anything Award Twilight the Fox- Terms Award polankerboy - Golden Mystic Maya Award & Sweet Award The article doesn't look right... could someone fix it? Damn right, I can!- Biolizard28 B8's Thoughts On Pearl Fey CantFaketheFunk 10. Pearl Fey Some don't like Pearly. I say screw 'em. Pearls is adorable and one of the few cases I can think of where they pull off the 'little kid' character and do it right. I was initially worried that Pearl would be one of those "precocious child" types that would replace Maya throughout PW2, and that she'd be annoying as ****. I was pleasantly surprised on the latter part, because Pearls is awesome. She's cute, she has some funny/entertaining moments, and yet she's got a decent amount of depth beyond all that. I found it interesting how, as Maya explained in 3-2, the reason she's all "omg Maya and Phoenix twoo wub 4 evar" is because, since her father ran out on her mother she's sort of worried that Phoenix will do the same to Maya and leave them. Phoenix and the two Fey girls are a great little patchwork family and this is part of the reason. Mainly, she's just really fun and sweet, especially in how she cares about her cousin. I loved Pearly in 2-4, particularly the parts with her and Gumshoe (Gumshoe + kids = super awwwww). I wish we'd gotten to see more of her in 3-5, but 3-5 was so awesome that I really can't ask for more and she was perfectly fine there... in particular the scene where she completely owns Franziska is great (lol Franziska is topped by the Feys. Emotionally, that is). Pearls is wonderful and screw you if you don't think so! ---- Cloud and Squall 10th: Pearl Fey Appearances: 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-2, 3-5 Favorite Quote: You're the prosecutor who was so mean to Mystic Maya last year. I... I don't like you. You're nothing but a little girl without your whip! Mystic Maya didn't do anything wrong, but you were so mean! I'll never forgive you! Favorite Moment: The realization that instead of "gravely roasting" the master, she threw gravy and roast on the master's picture. Ahh Pearl Fey. What an absolutely adorable little girl. Sweet, and innocent Pearl Fey. She strongly believes in true love. Of course she can be a bit misguided sometimes. Especially when it comes to Mystic Maya and Nick. Her special someone? I'm not too sure about that. But even if it were so, she doesn't need to hit Nick every time he even looks at another woman. And boy does she apparently pack one heck of a punch. It's hard to believe that she's Morgan Fey's daughter, and Dahlia's half-sister. Those two are cruel, vile, creatures from the abyss. But Pearl? A cute little girl with a heart of gold. Though, I believe Morgan is somewhat responsible for that. Which is hard to believe. But she wanted to protect her daughter at all costs. Of course Morgan's ambitions for her daughter seem to have stepped in the way of her leading a semi-normal life. For a 9 year old, she should know how to read, and know many of the words that are used, that she doesn't understand. Of course all of this leads to what is one of my favorite moments in the series. Gravy Roast the master. Morgan's evil plan to include her daughter was wrong. Because Pearl absolutely loves her mother, and would easily do her a favor. Pearl has a lot of growing up to do in that regard. She needs the ability to distinguish between good and evil. Something I guess Morgan didn't teach her out of fear she'd view Mommy Dearest as Evil. The great thing about Pearl is how overprotective she is of the people she really cares about, in particular Elise Deauxnim and Maya. Her unwavering loyalty is admirable in a little girl. I think there are several great things about her relationship with Elise. For one, it's really her Aunt Misty. And for two, the case pits her relationship with Maya against her relationship with Elise. Another thing I really like about Pearl, is that Phoenix sort of steps into Morgans role in protecting her. Though protecting her from her mother, rather than from everybody else. Him asking her to channel Mia, to protect her, was a brilliant move on her part, and shows just how fragile this little girl's feelings can be. Pearl imbues power into the Magatama so Phoenix can see other people's secrets. This act adds much to both of the games that she is in. Though the original game had traces of Psyche-Locks, adding the Magatama was a really nice touch. And it's Pearl that gives it to him. I have to wonder just how Pearl will turn out when she grows up. Pearl has trouble understanding a lot of things, though she tries to help out however she can. When Maya is not able to help Phoenix, she usually steps in. She also seems to have adequate channeling powers. Which also come to use a lot of times during the series. Pearl has a lot of likability for a child. Something many games fail to do. They can produce cute children like there's no tomorrow. But for a child to be truly adorable, they have to have the attitude to go with it. And that's something Pearl has. Though from time to time she hits Nick, and gets mad at Franziska, she's never overly mean about it. She never acts spoiled, despite how spoiled she just may be. Her lies are generally innocent ones, hiding the truth because she's afraid of getting in trouble, or has done something wrong. Especially in 3-5, where she thinks she lost her ability to channel spirits because she can't channel Dahlia Hawthorne. Pearl is a great character, who I consider one of the 10 best in the Phoenix Wright series. ---- DNEA 16. Pearl Fey :-) ---- Naye745 7. Pearl Fey I'd imagine that this board doesn't like Pearl that much. I kind of like kid characters; they tend to be cute and likeable and that's good enough for me. Pearl's involvement in 2-2 and 2-4 was pretty good, in 3-2 and 3-5 it wasn't so much. (but the gravy part was just XD) You have to give the writers credit for throwing in a character like Pearl into the mix successfully; they could have made her really suck and stuff and she doesn't. Probably too high for most people's tastes but I just like Pearly a lot so she's 7th. :D ---- Paratroopa1 18. Pearl Fey You know, I'm pretty impressed. When I first got PW2 and saw Pearl, I thought I was totally going to hate her because little girls have a tendency to be really annoying and I thought PW really didn't need that. Much to my pleasant surprise, Pearl is not annoying at all, but rather an absolutely adorable, lovable character. A surprisingly complex one, too, perhaps the most interesting piece of the Fey subplot. But mostly she's just awesome for the sheer cute. The gravy incident in 3-5 is probably her best moment. ---- SSBM_Guy 30. Pearl Fey http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/pearl.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/vasebreaker.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/site%20pearl.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20Pearl.jpg (big artwork is big) Case(s): 2-2, 2-3 (Intro only), 2-4, 3-2, 3-5 WHOA CONTROVERSIAL OPINION #2. Anyways, let's get to the point. If Pearl was in PW2 only, she would be an easy Top 20 character. Pearl is a the cutesy character in PW. She's just always so...cheerful and happy. Even her theme is sorta cute. By the way, her theme song is awesome. <_< She always seems to think Phoenix and Maya are in love and this gets explained in Case 3-2. She's just a great partner, specifically for Case 2-2 and 2-4. Sure, she's just a Maya replacement, but she's still awesome. Also, she introduces Psyche-Locks to the series. And Psyche-Locks are awesome. So...yeah. Pearl is just a really hard character to hate...in PW2, at least. Then came PW3. ...Yeah. Pearl really...sucked in PW3. She was a complete crybaby in Case 3-2. I mean, she was sort of a crybaby in 2-4, but that's understandable. Maya was about to die, god dammit. But 3-2? 3-2 just had the Sacred Urn being stolen. And Ron doesn't even remember where the Urn was, so it's completely unlikely that he stole in. Despite all of this, Pearl complains and yells at Phoenix. Seriously. Like, what. Plus, she felt more of a...tag-along in PW3. She felt more of a partner in PW2, really. Anyways, she keeps thinking Phoenix and Maya are in love, because of her not seeing any successful relationships at all when she was younger. Yeah, she had a pretty sucky past. And...in 3-5...she just felt...not that good. I mean, she nearly killed Maya and her aunt ended up dying. She should be, like, heartbroken. But she doesn't really act that way in 3-5. Anyways, yeah. Also, Pearl should totally help out in court instead of channeling Mia. ...Or...actually, no. >_> Pearl doesn't really belong in murders at all. So...er...yeah. Pearl is a great character, but wasn't really...all that good in PW3. And that sorta brings her down. ---- transience 19. Pearl Fey - I love her animations. she's just.. cute, and I thought she was pretty good as a Maya replacement in PW2 - didn't like her in PW3 though, she was annoying and pretty much absent for most of the game. she acted like an immature child in case 2 (and not in a particularly endearing way) and her case 5 role wasn't all that great (though necessary). I like her when she's jumping around being blissfully ignorant and cute, not when she's anything more ---- WiggumFan267 13. Pearl Fey This is pretty much the perfect spot for Pearl. With all the amazing characters that PW has, there simply isn't much room for wiggle room in the Top 10. So what happens to characters who are still really awesome, are as recurring as Maya and Edgey, but obviously can't compete with them? Pearls, little cousin of Maya and Mia, daughter of Morgan, stepsister of Iris and Dahlia. Inarguably, the cutest character in the game, and it's funny to have someone on your team, who has her childlike curiosity, and wonderment of what some strange objects are. It's like taking every discussion you've had with Maya about the stepladder and applying it to everything. At least, in JFA. Like I said with Cody, Pearl is a child done really well for the writers. As some little kids tend to do in video games/movies/TV shows/etc, she doesn't come off as annoying at all, something surprising for a young child in a main role. Her misunderstanding of commonalties, like computers and such is actually pretty darn cute- her reaction to them that is, and Phoenix and Maya's way of handling it always seems to be pretty cool- pretty sweet or just like "uhhhh I'll tell you later Pearly". Pearl usually doesn't have much to do directly with the crime (as in the fact that she doesn't testify), but she has a lot of interaction with most of the cases. So, lets start off with 2-2, when we first meet Pearl. She's complteley shy and won't talk to you at all (probably to Phoenix because of the whole "guy" thing in 3-5). But I love the way in which she warms up to Phoenix, and how quickly she opens up to him and begins her quest of "awww you heart heart Maya". Crazy silly girl. In 2-2, everything with the Urn is pretty awesome and wacky. And I love the whole angle of course of the AMI vs I AM thing. And how basically Pearls and the urn was a crucial part that led to Ini's demise. And she always is so excited about everything! Except when she's sad! Which is sad! But rest assured, she'll soon perk up at the cheering up of Phoenix and Maya, who obviously really care about her. In 2-4, you get to see more the relationship between Maya and Pearls, or at least where you see how much Maya cares for Pearls in 2-2, you see how much Pearls cares for Maya. In 2-4, Pearls basically acts as a cushion for Phoenix to help him out, while suffering through the Maya ordeal, and there's no way he could have made it through without Pearls by his side. In TaT, specifically 3-5, we see even more the innocence of Pearls, which is all summed up pretty well by the ending (especially cuz Pearls isnt around for a lot of 3-5). She did everythign her mother told her too because it was so cleverly disguised to not seem evil at a child's glance, and she followed it to her heart's truest, believing that it would help out the Fey family, and one of her important things is that she always wanted to be a big help to the family so she doesn't feel useless. As we all know, she was tricked by her mother's desire to control her, but it wasn't her fault. So then, what can we say about Pearly? She's just an awesome character to have at your side, kind of like a second sidekick who helps keep Nick's and Maya's sanity and keeps them straight (and on their heels when Pearls pulls a 'tee hee') and I can't imagine how I got through and loved AA so much without her. ---- Leonhart4 8. Pearl Fey The Good: I'll just go ahead and say it: Pearl is soooooooooo cute and adorable! I have a soft spot for little girls and I know I'm gonna be a pushover of a father if I ever have a daughter, but anyway! That's not the point! Pearl is just great, with a cute theme and adorable animations. But she's much more than cute! She's a little girl who's not afraid to speak her mind and say what's what. I love it when she confronts Franziska in 3-5 for how she treated Maya in 2-2, and she leaves her speechless. At the same time, I feel sorry for Pearl because of the situation she's in. She never really knew what a happy family was, and so her overactive imagination wants Phoenix and Maya to be together so she can be a part of a happy family. She doesn't realize that her mother is just using her for her own ends. Dahlia was right when she said that Pearl was unfortunate to have been born with an abundance of spiritual power, probably even more than Maya, but yet she's loyal to Maya all the way. We need to see Pearl in the next Ace Attorney game by the way! The Best: There are two moments that really define Pearl to me. The first was when she broke the urn in 2-2 and tried to glue it back together, only to spell "I AM" instead of "AMI." The second was when she throws gravy on the portrait of Misty Fey in 3-5, mistaking the word "gravely" for "gravy." Great stuff. I also loved having Pearl as a partner in 2-4. She was fun to have around as a constant companion everywhere you went. The Bad: Admittedly, Pearl wasn't as good in T&T for me as she was in the first game. She seemed like she got on to Phoenix a lot more than she did in the first game. I don't know why. I still really like her in both games, but she isn't quite as good in T&T. The Worst: The only thing that annoys me about Pearl is when she slaps Phoenix for thinking he's flirting with someone, whether it's Desiree in 3-2 or Iris in 3-5. I know she's all about Phoenix/Maya forever and all, but come on, take it easy on the guy! He takes enough punishment from Franny's whips and Godot's cups of coffee! Weirdghostboo 10. Pearl Fey Pros: *Admit it. The kid is the most adorable. Kid. Ever. *Great partner in 2-4 *She introduced Psyche-Locks. Now that's gotta be awesome. *Gravely apparently equals gravy in Pearl's world. xD Cons *Quit slapping Phoenix for talking to women! God. *T&T Pearl is not as good as JFA Pearl. *Kind of a crybaby in 3-2. *In my opinion, she should be crying in 3-5, 'cause her aunt is dead, but she...doesn't. Yeah. She's kind of heartless, there. Category:Fictional characters Category:Alts